Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for removing radon from the environment.
Description of the Related Art
Radon gas is a naturally occurring radioactive noble gas. It has long been recognized that exposure to radon gas (and radon gas “daughters” that occur as a result of radon gas decay) can pose a significant health hazard. Although testing for radon gas has been performed for many years, until recently, concern over exposure to radon gas was primarily associated with workers in the uranium mining industry or others whose work brought them in contact with uranium ore. In recent years, it has been recognized that radon gas can seep out of the ground through building foundations and can accumulate inside buildings. When radon gas accumulates in a human environment, it can be inhaled, thereby exposing the lungs to radioactivity.